It is a constant objective within the area of athletic training aids to maximize training time and minimize time associated with related training tasks.
Current athletic training aids for lacrosse include goals having targets included thereon and screens or surfaces for deflecting lacrosse balls. However, there is currently no system or method including the important features of a lacrosse goal for receiving a lacrosse ball while also providing a system for deflecting or returning shots from the lacrosse goal to the player without them having to manually retrieve it. Such a system would be highly desired to allow a lacrosse player to efficiently practice passing or shooting a lacrosse ball at a goal while minimizing or eliminating the time necessary to retrieve a lacrosse ball from a goal after it is passed or shot.
It is also highly desirable that such a training aid be easily transportable. It is further desirable that such a training aid be easily coupled to a net or goal prior to use. Similarly, such a training aid should be capable of easy uncoupling from a net after use.